


Broke the Bed

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve might have been a bit overzealous last night.





	Broke the Bed

When Steve woke up, he was laying on an incline with his feet touching the floor. He glanced around to find that Sharon wasn't in the bed with him. Everything they'd done last night passed through his mind like a quick reel-to-reel. "Oops," he mumbled when he remembered what they'd done to break the bed frame.

The door creaked open and Sharon was there holding a coffee mug and wearing his dress shirt.

"I'm sorry I broke your bed," he said, feeling a little guilty.

She hummed into her mug to partially hide a grin and said, "I'm not complaining."


End file.
